¿Y si?
by A Frozen Heart Don't Feel
Summary: Siento decir esto, pero he pensado en seguir subiendo capítulos a esta historia cuando acabe la otra, así que no publicaré aquí por un tiempo.
1. Un accidente: Jack en lugar de Anna

Toc, toc, toc. El sonido se oyó por todo el castillo. El rey fue a ver quién era, y se encontró una canasta en el suelo, y dentro había un niño dormido, junto a una carta donde ponía ''Jack''. Después de recoger la canasta y mirar a ambos lados por si había alguien, cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación junto a su esposa.

-¿Quién era?

-No había nadie, pero encontré esto en el suelo- dijo dándole la canasta.

-¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Qué clase de persona dejaría un niño a la intemperie?

-No lo sé. Creo que tiene la misma edad que Elsa- comentó mirando hacia la cuna que había al lado de la cama, donde dormía la pequeña.

-Pues parece que sí. Pero ahora ven y acuéstate, que es muy tarde.

Tras acostarse, apagaron las luces y se durmieron.

8 años después

-Elsa, Elsa, despierta, quiero jugar.

-Es muy tarde, Anna. Vete a dormir.

-No puedo. El cielo está despierto, y yo también. Ahora debemos jugar.

-Pues ve a jugar con Jack- tras decir eso, empujó a su hermana fuera de la cama.

Anna se puso a pensar, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Se subió otra vez a la cama y le levantó un párpado a Elsa.

-¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve?

Elsa abrió los ojos y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, rápido, rápido.

-Shhh, Anna, no pueden escucharnos.

Llegaron al salón, entraron y cerraron la puerta. Se pusieron en el centro, y Anna se dirigió a su hermana.

-Elsa, haz la magia, haz la magia, vamos.

-De acuerdo.

Hizo un movimiento de manos y creó una bola de nieve.

-¿Estás lista?

-Ajá.

Tras decir eso, Elsa lanzó la bola al aire, que explotó haciendo que nevara.

-¡Es increíble, está nevando, está nevando!

-Mira esto.

Elsa pisó el suelo haciendo que se cubriese de hielo y que Anna se deslizase por él.

-¡Qué divertido!

Montaron un muñeco de nieve, y Elsa se puso detrás mientras que Anna estaba sentada en un banco mirando el muñeco.

-Hola, soy Olaf, y me gustan los abrazos.

Anna, emocionada, se lanzó a abrazarlo.

- Te adoro, Olaf.

Empezaron a deslizarse mientras Elsa se dedicaba a lanzar un chorro de hielo apoyándose en Olaf y Anna se agarraba a los brazos del muñeco. Después, hizo un montículo de nieve y se tiraron por él. Anna se puso a saltar mientras su hermana hacía pequeñas agrupaciones de nieve. Pero pronto empezó a saltar más alto, y a Elsa no le daba tiempo a hacerlos.

-Anna, ve más despacio!

-¡Más, más!

Llegó un momento en que intentando hacer otro, se resbaló justo cuando Anna saltaba, y se asustó pensando que se haría daño.

-¡Anna!

Justo cuando iba a intentar hacer otro, apareció Jack, que se puso debajo de Anna para cogerla. Por suerte, cayó encima suyo, así que no se hizo mucho daño. Elsa se levantó y se acercó a ellos corriendo.

-¿Anna, estás bien? Podrías haberte hecho daño al saltar.

-Elsa, no me he hecho nada, no te preocupes- le contestó su hermana.

-Pero podrías habértelo hecho.

-Vale Elsa, no te preocupes más- le dijo Jack.

-¿Preocuparme? Iba a hacerse daño.

Sin que se diese cuenta empezaba a crear una tormenta de nieve a su alrededor, y su hermana y Jack se veían obligados a tener que echarse atrás.

-Elsa, mira lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Eh?

Levantó la cabeza y vio la tormenta de nieve a su alrededor, haciendo que se asustase más.

-¡Jack, tengo miedo, no sé cómo parar esto!

-Tú solo relájate.

-No puedo.

-Claro que puedes, yo sé que puedes.

-No, no puedo, no sé cómo.

Jack comenzó a acercarse, entrando en la ventisca que Elsa había creado, que por momentos se hacía más feroz.

-Elsa, sólo intenta pensar en algo feliz.

-Basta.

-Y todo volverá a estar bien.

-¡He dicho basta!

En ese momento, se dio la vuelta y lanzó una pequeña estela de hielo, que le dio a Jack en la cabeza, haciendo que se quedase inconsciente.

-¡Jack!

Ambas, Anna y Elsa, se acercaron al chico, viendo como un mechón de su pelo se volvía blanco. Anna fue a avisar a sus padres, mientras Elsa se ponía a sollozar abrazando al chico.

-Lo siento, Jack, no quería hacerte daño, de verdad.

El suelo y las paredes comenzaron a cubrirse de escarcha, y se formaban picos de hielo. En ese momento llegaron el rey y la reina junto a su hermana.

-¡¿Elsa, que has hecho?!

-Ha sido un accidente, perdóname, Jack.

Su madre cogió a Jack y soltó una exclamación.

-¡Está helado!

-Sé dónde tenemos que ir.

El rey fue a su biblioteca, donde sacó un mapa, y, a caballo, fueron hasta un claro en el que había rocas. Por el camino, pasaron junto a un niño y su reno, que llevaban un pequeño trineo cargado con un trozo de hielo, y al ver el rastro de escarcha dejaron el trineo y lo siguieron. Cuando llegaron, vieron como el rey y la reina estaban en el centro del claro, junto con dos niñas y un niño en brazos de la mujer.

-¡Por favor, ayudadme, es... mi hijo!

Las rocas empezaron a acercarse y rodear a la familia, saliéndoles cabeza, brazos y piernas.

-¡Es el rey!

-¡Y la reina!

El niño, que estaba detrás de una roca, se sorprendió al ver que aquellas rocas se habían convertido en...

-¿Trolls?-murmuró.

En acabar de decir aquello, la roca en la que estaba se convirtió en una mujer troll.

-Shhh, cállate, que no me dejas oír.

El reno le lamió la cara.

-Qué monos.¡Os voy a adoptar!

De vuelta al centro del claro, los trolls dejaron pasar a su jefe, Gran Pabbie.

-Sus poderes, ¿vienen de nacimiento o hechizo?

-De nacimiento, y van a más.

-Acérquelo.

La reina se agachó y le tendió un poco a Jack.

-Por suerte no fue su corazón, puesto que es más difícil de cambiar. En cambio, la mente es fácil de convencer.

-Haga lo que sea mejor.

-Recomiendo borrar todo signo de magia, incluso los recuerdos de esta, pero la diversión permanecerá. Tranquilos, se pondrá bien.

Elsa se acercó a Jack, y mirando al troll, preguntó:

-¿Pero va a olvidar que tengo poderes?

-Es por su bien- le respondió su padre.

Se miró las manos. El troll se dirigió a ella.

-Escucha, Elsa. Tu poder seguirá creciendo-mostró unas imágenes-, hay algo muy hermoso en él- se veía una persona haciendo magia y gente a su alrededor-, pero también peligroso.- la gente que había alrededor se volvió roja- Tienes que aprender a controlarlo, o el miedo será tu enemigo- tras decir esas palabras, la gente se tragó a la persona .

Asustada por lo que había visto, se agarró a la pierna de su padre.

-No, la protegeremos, aprenderá a controlarlo. Hasta entonces, cerraremos las puertas, reduciremos personal, y ocultaremos su poder a todo el mundo, incluyendo a Jack.


	2. La huida de Jack

Al día siguiente, Jack estaba en su habitación, pensando en el sueño que había tenido. Un sueño raro, a decir verdad. Cogía a su hermana antes de que cayese al suelo y se hiciese daño, puesto que había saltado de un montículo de nieve hecho en el salón. Después, su otra hermana, Elsa, se preocupó demasiado creando una tormenta de nieve y, agobiada por lo que le decía Jack, se había dado la vuelta dispuesta a enfrentarle, deshaciendo el remolino de nieve. Pero cuando iba a contestarle, sus poderes se habían descontrolado lanzando un rayo de hielo en dirección a la cabeza de Jack, dejándolo inconsciente. Hasta ahí duró el sueño, puesto que se despertó sudando y con una opresión en el pecho, producto del miedo que sentía por ese sueño. Tal vez no había sido un sueño, ya que parecía tan real...

Aburrido, salió de su habitación y se fue al salón. Desde aquel sueño, su hermana no hablaba ni jugaba con él, sólo se encerraba en su habitación si le veía. En cambio, salía para jugar con Anna, y se lo pasaban bien. Sigilosamente, abrió la puerta lo suficiente para verlas jugar. Anna se acercó a su hermana y preguntándole algo que no llegó a oír, pero observó como Elsa movía sus manos y de ellas surgía una bola de nieve. Sorprendido, vio como lanzaba la bola hacia el techo haciendo que explotara en forma de copos de nieve. Después pisó el suelo convirtiéndolo en una pista de hielo sólido mientras Anna se deslizaba por él y Elsa sonreía feliz de disfrutar de su poder. Jack abrió un poco más la puerta y entró sin hacer ruido patinando. Tal vez por eso Elsa no hablaba ni jugaba con él, para que no supiese de su poder. Pero eso había empezado a hacerlo después del sueño, por lo tanto era imposible que se lo hubiese ocultado durante 8 años, ya que Elsa no usaba guantes. Entonces, ¿sería porque no quería hacerle daño con sus poderes?¿Era por eso lo reservada que estaba con él? En su sueño, aquel mechón blanco(de nacimiento según sus padres) no estaba. Una revelación le vino a la cabeza: el sueño no era un sueño, sino un recuerdo de lo que había pasado, y seguramente sus padres le habían dicho a su hermana que ocultase sus poderes de él. Casi sin darse cuenta se había deslizado hasta el centro del salón, y Anna lo miraba fijamente mientras que Elsa ocultaba sus manos y desviaba la mirada.

-Jack, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Sólo estaba aburrido, y quería jugar con vosotras, Anna. Además, lo que ha hecho Elsa es alucinante.

-Olvida lo que has visto, Jack. Haz como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Pero, Elsa...

-Pero nada. ¿No ves que trato de protegerte?

-No tienes que protegerme, no te tengo miedo.

-Pero yo sí tengo miedo, de mis poderes.

-Si les tienes miedo, no podrás disfrutar de ellos, y todo empeorará- le dijo cogiéndole las manos, y casi al instante, una fina capa de escarcha cubría las manos de Jack.

-¡Ah!

Asustada, se soltó de las manos de Jack y le empujó con fuerza, haciendo que cayese al suelo y que en la zona del corazón se formase un copo de nieve.

-¿Pero qué...?

Apenas acabó de hablar, su pelo se volvió completamente blanco, y Anna y Elsa se acercaron asustadas.

-¿Jack, te encuentras bien?

-Sí...

-Pero te he dado en el corazón, y los trolls dijeron que no era fácil de cambiar. ¿Y si te conviertes en una estatua de hielo sólido, Jack?

-¿Trolls?

-Sí. Te di sin querer con un rayo de hielo en la cabeza y te salió ese mechón de pelo blanco que tenías antes, ya que ahora lo tienes completamente blanco.

-¿Entonces lo que soñé no es un sueño sino un recuerdo?

-Ajá.

Tras decir eso, Jack se echó al suelo al sentir un dolor agudo por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Jack!

Se miró las manos y vio como empezaban a cubrirse de hielo.

-Oh...

-¿Qué pasa?

Jack le enseñó sus manos, cubiertas de hielo con dibujos de copos de nieve, que comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo.

-Te estás congelando, es mi culpa.

-No, Elsa. Es culpa mía. Yo te he presionado, y por eso tengo que irme de aquí.

Salió corriendo del salón dejando a las princesas sorprendidas. Pocos segundos después, salieron corriendo en su busca.

-¡Jack, para!¡Si sigues corriendo, te congelarás!

Sólo se oían sus pasos haciendo eco por los pasillos. Cansadas de correr, pararon un poco a descansar, y Elsa tuvo una idea.

-Anna, iremos más rápido si utilizamos un trineo.

-¿Y de donde sacamos un trineo?

-Yo lo haré.

Con un movimiento complicado de manos, hizo un pequeño trineo, se montaron y Elsa creó un pequeño reno.

-Rápido, hay que encontrar a Jack.

Llegaron hasta la puerta principal, abierta lo suficiente como para que pasase un niño.

Anna se bajó del trineo, abriendo un poco más la puerta para que pudiesen pasar, e inmediatamente se volvió a subir en el trineo, el cual salió en dirección al bosque siguiendo un rastro de escarcha ocasionado por Jack.

-¿Crees que le encontraremos antes de que...?

-No lo sé, Anna, no lo sé.


	3. Corazón congelado

Sé que he tardado más de 8 días en publicar, pero no me venía la inspiración. Bueno, puede que para el próximo capítulo también tarde una semana o más en publicarlo. Y ahora a leer el tercer capítulo.

* * *

POV Jack

Me desperté por las luces que se veían fuera del castillo, en el cielo. Era de noche. Abrí la puerta, y vi como Anna arrastraba a Elsa sujetándola de la mano escaleras abajo, hacia el salón. Seguramente le había pedido que le hiciese un muñeco de nieve con sus poderes. Entré en el salón y vi que Anna saltaba de un montículo de nieve y no había otro sobre el que aterrizar, pero parecía no haberse dado cuenta. A Elsa no le daría tiempo de hacer otro, se había resbalado, así que me puse debajo de Anna para cogerla, pero ambos caímos al suelo riendo. Elsa se acercó para comprobar si estábamos bien, pero aun así, se empezó a preocupar. Yo intentaba calmarla, pero era un poco difícil por la nieve que giraba furiosamente a su alrededor. Al final se dio la vuelta y la nieve dejó de girar, pero enfadada, me lanzó un rayo de nieve a la cabeza, y todo se volvió negro...

Pasados unos días, quería jugar con Elsa, pero siempre que me veía se encerraba en su habitación. Con Anna no hacía eso: siempre que la veía se iban al salón a jugar y cerraban la puerta. Estaba aburrido. No hacía más que recordar una y otra vez el sueño que había tenido. En él, Elsa tenía poderes, y me lanzaba un rayo de hielo a la cabeza, y producto de eso surgía un mechón blanco en mi cabeza. Algo de sentido podía tener, puesto que en ese sueño no tenía ningún mechón blanco, lo tenía marrón; pero mis padres me dijeron que era de nacimiento. Salí de mi cuarto y bajé al salón, donde supuse que estarían Anna y Elsa. Abrí un poco la puerta para ver si estaban, y las vi en el centro de la estancia. Observé como Anna le pedía algo a Elsa, algo que no llegué a oír, pero me sorprendí al ver lo que hacía. Movió un poco las manos y de ellas surgió una bola de nieve, que lanzó al aire, explotando en forma de copos de nieve. Después pisó el suelo cubriéndolo de una fina capa de hielo. Agarró de las manos a Anna y le enseñó como patinar. Estaba sorprendido, era verdad que mi hermana podía hacer nieve y hielo. Me deslicé sin darme cuenta mientras pensaba. El sueño se había convertido en un recuerdo para mí, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado y que explicaba mi mechón blanco. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba en el centro del salón, y Anna me miraba, pero Elsa me evitaba.

-Jack, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Sólo estaba aburrido, y quería jugar con vosotras, Anna. Además, lo que ha hecho Elsa es alucinante.

-Olvida lo que has visto, Jack. Haz como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Pero, Elsa...

-Pero nada. ¿No ves que trato de protegerte?

-No tienes que protegerme, no te tengo miedo.

-Pero yo sí tengo miedo, de mis poderes.

-Si les tienes miedo, no podrás disfrutar de ellos, y todo empeorará- le dije cogiéndole las manos, y casi al instante, una fina capa de escarcha cubría mis manos.

-¡Ah!

Asustada, se soltó de mis manos y me empujó con fuerza, haciendo que cayese al suelo y que en la zona del corazón se formase un copo de nieve.

-¿Pero qué...?

Apenas acabé de hablar, mi pelo se volvió completamente blanco, y Anna y Elsa se me acercaron asustadas.

-¿Jack, te encuentras bien?

-Sí...

-Pero te he dado en el corazón, y los trolls dijeron que no era fácil de cambiar. ¿Y si te conviertes en una estatua de hielo sólido, Jack?

-¿Trolls?

-Sí. Te di sin querer con un rayo de hielo en la cabeza y te salió ese mechón de pelo blanco que tenías antes, ya que ahora lo tienes completamente blanco.

-¿Entonces lo que soñé no es un sueño sino un recuerdo?

-Ajá.

Tras decir eso, me eché al suelo al sentir un dolor agudo por todo mi cuerpo.

-¡Jack!

Miré mis manos y vi como empezaban a cubrirse de hielo.

-Oh...

-¿Qué pasa?

Le enseñé mis manos, cubiertas de hielo con dibujos de copos de nieve, que comenzaba a extenderse por mi cuerpo.

-Te estás congelando, es mi culpa.

-No, Elsa. Es culpa mía. Yo te he presionado, y por eso tengo que irme de aquí.

Salí corriendo del salón dejando a mis hermanas sorprendidas. Pocos segundos después, salieron a buscarme. Oí como Elsa me llamaba.

-¡Jack, para!¡Si sigues corriendo, te congelarás!

No le hice caso, y llegué hasta la puerta principal. Con un poco de esfuerzo, la abrí y salí al exterior. Nevaba. Qué ironía. Según lo que Elsa me dijo, sería precisamente el hielo el que acabaría conmigo. Sin dejar de correr, llegué a la orilla del mar que rodeaba Arendelle. Empezaba a sentir frío, y no era porque estuviese nevando. Observé como la superficie del agua se cubría poco a poco de escarcha. Apoyando un pie, comprobé que era lo suficientemente sólida como para cruzar a la otra orilla. En ese momento, oí las voces de Anna y Elsa. Empezaba a sentir que me congelaría de un momento a otro. Me di la vuelta y vi como se acercaban subidas en un ¿trineo? Las observé por última vez y corrí en dirección a la otra orilla. Apenas llegué, casi no podía moverme. No quería que mis hermanas viesen como me congelaba. Demasiado tarde, me di cuenta de que casi habían llegado a donde yo estaba. Me volteé y miré a Anna y a Elsa. Levanté la mano, observando con horror que se cubría de hielo. Como si me fuese a morir en ese preciso instante, grité intentando detenerlas.

-¡Noooo!

En ese momento, me convertí en hielo sólido, y respiré por última vez.

* * *

¿Parece un poco cruel, no? Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo (dentro de 8 días).


	4. Después de todo, sigue vivo

**Siento haber tardado semanas en actualizar, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, además, estoy haciendo la historia de Frozen pero con 2 hermanas más, y ambas tendrán poderes. Ya no digo más, ¡y a leer!**

* * *

POV Narradora

Anna y Elsa, montadas en el pequeño trineo, salieron del castillo sin fijarse en que había escaleras, por lo cual el trineo rebotó y se rompió al chocar en el suelo. Alcanzaron a saltar del trineo, o sino habrían tenido que explicar un misterioso chichón en ambas frentes de las princesas. Sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo, así que Elsa habló con su hermana pequeña mientras intentaba reparar el trineo.

-Anna, tú entra y vete a tu habitación, si papá y mamá no nos encuentran se preocuparán.

-Y tú, ¿qué vas a hacer, Elsa?

-Intentar salvar a Jack.

Dicho esto, montó en el trineo y salió corriendo dejando a su hermana sola. Naturalmente, Anna era incapaz de quedarse en un sitio sin moverse, así que siguió a su hermana para ayudarla en caso de necesitarla. Metros más adelante, se veía a Jack corriendo hasta llegar a la orilla del mar que rodeaba el castillo, frenando en seco y mirando hacia atrás. Si lo que Elsa le había dicho era verdad, no quería que le viesen morir. Mientras Elsa corría en dirección a donde estaba Jack, oyó al voz de su hermana.

-¡Elsa, espera!

Se giró hacia atrás y vio a su hermana intentando alcanzar el trineo.

-¡Anna!

Mientras el trineo continuaba avanzando, Elsa le tendió la mano a su hermana y la ayudó a subir.

-Más deprisa.

Era en ese momento cuando Jack veía como ellas se acercaban a donde él estaba. Se dio la vuelta buscando una forma de huir, y vio como el agua se cubría de escarcha. Apoyó un pie sobre la escarcha volviéndola más dura, y echó a correr hacia la otra orilla. Se giró hacia donde estaban Anna y Elsa, y vio que casi habían llegado a donde estaba él. Haciendo un último esfuerzo, levantó la mano intentando detenerlas.

-¡Noooo!

Al llegar, observaron como se volvía de hielo sólido, justo como dijeron los trolls. Sorpresa, miedo y tristeza, sentimientos que pasaban por la cara de las princesas. Anna se tiró al suelo tapándose los ojos y Elsa se lanzó hacia Jack.

-¡Jack!

Le miró a los ojos, se veía el miedo en ellos. Su boca estaba abierta en una muda exclamación, y su brazo extendido hacia delante intentando detenerlas. Ya no volvería a verle... vivo.

-¡No, no, por favor, no!

Llorando, le abrazó, mientras su hermana se acercaba y la observaba.

-Elsa...

Aún con surcos en las mejillas, se separó de Jack y se limpió las lágrimas. Volteó hacia su hermana, viendo que ella también había llorado.

-Anna, vayámonos a casa.

-¿Pero qué hacemos con Jack?

-Nada. Está muerto, Anna.

Empezó a caminar hacia la orilla para volver al castillo.

-¿Qué? Eso no es posible.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a su hermana.

-Sí es posible. Ha sido culpa mía.

-Pues intenta descongelarlo, seguro que puedes.

Se volvió a girar en dirección al castillo, furiosa, sin darse cuenta que la nieve empezaba a girar a su alrededor.

-Ya basta, Anna. Acéptalo, está muerto.

-No. Puedes salvarle, sé que puedes.

-No puedo, y no sé cómo.

La nieve comenzaba a ganar velocidad mientras Elsa caminaba y Anna la seguía de cerca.

-Sólo has de creer que puedes hacerlo, y lo lograrás.

-No puedo, Anna.

-Claro que puedes, yo sé que puedes.

-¡He dicho que no puedo!

Se dio la vuelta, enfadada, y Anna alcanzó a agacharse justo a tiempo, ya que una ráfaga de hielo fue lanzada por todas partes. Sorprendida, miró a Elsa, que la observaba con miedo y se agarraba las manos.

-Yo... lo siento. No quería...

Un ruido como de algo romperse hizo callar las palabras de la primogénita, y junto a su hermana, miraron en dirección donde venía el ruido, de Jack. El hielo en que se había convertido comenzó a resquebrajarse, hasta que al final se rompió el hielo y Jack cayó de rodillas al suelo, vivo. Anna y Elsa corrieron hacia él para ver si se encontraba bien, y al ver que estaba vivo, le ayudaron a levantarse y fueron andando en dirección al castillo. Tras llegar, Anna fue a buscar a sus padres mientras Elsa llevaba a Jack al salón. Lo recostó en un sillón, y por la puerta aparecieron su hermana y sus padres, que se acercaron corriendo.

-¿Elsa, qué ha pasado?

-Mis poderes se han descontrolado, y he vuelto a hacer daño a Jack. ¿Por qué no puedo controlarlos?

-Tú llévate a Anna a su cuarto, yo voy a hablar con Elsa.

-De acuerdo.

Agarrando de la mano a su hija, miró a su esposo una última vez antes de salir de la habitación. El rey se volteó a su hija mayor.

-Elsa, tal vez lo mejor sería que aprendieses a controlar tus poderes en tu cuarto, al menos allí no harías daño a nadie. Y para estar más seguros, Anna también debería olvidar todo sobre tus poderes. Vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Al claro donde curaron a Jack. Les pediremos que les hagan olvidar sobre tu magia a los dos. Será lo mejor, para ti, y para ellos.

Tras coger el caballo y subir a su hija con él, llegaron al claro, donde las rocas volvieron a moverse y apareció el jefe.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi hijo ha vuelto a saber de los poderes de Elsa. Le pido que le haga olvidar de la magia de mi hija tanto a él como a Anna.

-De acuerdo.

Levantó las manos, y salieron recuerdos en los que había magia, y los fue sustituyendo, hasta que la magia dejó de estar en esos recuerdos.

-Ya está. No recordarán nada, pero los últimos días en los que hubo magia tomarán la forma de sueños.

Tras volver al castillo, Elsa se fue a su habitación, y cerró la puerta con determinación. Nunca saldría de su habitación, solo saldría cuando sus poderes estuviesen bajo control.

* * *

**La historia se llama Siempre hay magia de por medio**


End file.
